thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Amber Finklesteen
Introduction Amber Finklesteen is a member of The Grove Street Family and a mechanic at RedLine, who moved to Los Santos from Liberty City. She prefers to work with and/or maintain a good relationship with most of the gangs or criminal groups in Los Santos. She is known for her gravelly voice, caused by heavy smoking since she was 14, coupled with her striking good looks and heavily tattooed body. Biography Life in Liberty City Amber was born and raised in Liberty City by her single mother, Lilith Anne Finklesteen. When Amber was in middle school, her father, who was a very wealthy and dangerous drug kingpin, decided to return to be a part of her and her mother's life. Upon his return, her father removed Amber from her public school to home school her. She was under strict watch by her father and has described him as controlling, refusing to allow her to do the things that most children did. For this reason, Amber has a limited frame of reference for pop culture and often says, “I don’t know what that means,” whenever a reference is made to movies, television, music, and other popular topics that most people know. Amber’s mother was killed in a car “accident” on May 28, 2018. However, Amber would later find out that it was her father who orchestrated her mother’s death because her mother had become a criminal informant to bring him and his operation down to protect her daughter. After her mother’s death, Amber left Liberty City and moved to Los Santos to escape her father’s clutches out of fear for her own life. She changed her last name to her mother’s maiden name and often dyes her hair and wears hoodies to be unrecognizable in case her father decides to look for her. Life in Los Santos Once in Los Santos, Amber reunited with Lauren Agostini whom she had met and befriended in Liberty City. She also met and befriended many people, like Violet Grey who she considers a sister and Alexandria Bennett who she considers her best friend, and began to create a new family for herself. Amber was once known for being a bad driver, but after teaching herself to drive, she has become active in Red Sun Racing as well as illegal street racing, usually placing in the Top 3. She sometimes uses the code names Lily or Lilith when engaging in illegal activities, in honor of her mother. In March 2019, Amber asked Violet Grey a favor in helping her to get a job at Macapone's scrapyard. Violet was able to get her an interview, and Amber was hired on the spot. Shortly after being hired, Amber was promoted to manager on March 27, 2019 and began to reorganize and run the scrapyard mostly on her own in the absence of the owner, Timothy Macapone, and the limited presence of the Operations Manager, Angelina Medici. When Amber is not running Macapone’s scrapyard, she spends a lot of time chopping cars as the self-proclaimed Queen of Chop with Marco Romano, Warren Bautista, and Tony Reeves, members of The Grove Street Family, which leads to many people mistakenly believing that Amber is affiliated with Grove. This has caused other groups, who are unaware of her affiliation with The Tribe, to question where her loyalties lie and distance themselves from her. Gun Incident In March 2019, Amber was sold a gun by her close friend who she considered a brother, Aaron Ford. Aaron reassured her that the gun did not have any “bodies” attached to it. However, on March 23, 2019, Amber was arrested with the gun in her possession. Police ran ballistics on the gun, which indicated that the gun had been used in a previous shooting in which Jay Reign had been shot (not the incident that killed Jay Reign). Amber refused to give up the name of the person who sold her the gun, so she was charged with attempted murder. Amber met with Aaron on March 27, 2019, after she was released from prison to confront him about the gun. When Aaron had no answers and practically asked Amber to kill him for what he caused, Amber stabbed him and left him to die. Aaron survived the stabbing but left the city for England, leaving Amber conflicted about whether she had made the right decision to stab her “brother,” despite feeling that he had betrayed her. Personal Life Amber spent several months in a “situationship” with Maxine Beauchene. Amber had feelings for Max but felt that those feelings weren’t reciprocated to the same degree and believed that Max was pursuing someone else while stringing Amber along to play second fiddle. She and Max grew more and more distant until Amber decided to end their complicated relationship due to Max’s expectations that Amber drop everything to be there for her while not reciprocating those same actions. Shortly after breaking ties with Max, Amber began dating Savannah Springfield, AKA Socks, who had been actively pursuing Amber for months. While she was reluctant to jump into anything serious with Socks after the relationship she’d had with Max, she started to develop feelings and become protective over Socks after many outings, dates, and overnight stays at each other’s houses. Their relationship became official on May 12, 2019. Amber and Socks are known to freely divulge the nature of their relationship to those who are willing (but usually unwilling) to listen. They often detail their bedroom antics, which include the use of guns, tasers, and especially knives. Amber and Socks' fun with the latter is what earned Amber the nickname "Stabby" among her peers. Category:Characters Category:Civilian